Whisper
by Gijinka Renamon
Summary: Raimundo faces his inner demons. A vidfic set to Whisper by Evanesecene.


Whisper

Disclaimer: Xaiolin Showdown is not mine, and neither is the song "Whisper" by Evanescence. So don't bother suing me.

Started: September 14, 2004

Finished: September 16, 2004

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fade in. Raimundo is falling in a dark area, ala the beginning of Kingdom Hearts._

Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now

_He falls into the arms of Clay, Kimiko, and Omi. Rai smiles as he looks at his friends._

Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself 

_Suddenly, they vanish, and he falls to the ground. Rai gets up, but then falls to his knees and grabs his head._

This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away

If I will it all away

_All of a sudden, the ground starts cracking open and huge golems start climbing out. Rai begins to run away._

Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die) 

_He runs past a building, then he stops and turns to face a mirror. As he watches, his reflection changes to an image of Wuya (Human form), who laughs maniacally. Rai stumbles backwards in fear.  
_  
I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come

_He looks down, and sees that the ground has turned into a sort of black quicksand. He tries to get out, but is quickly sucked down into darkness._

Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away 

If I will it all away

_He ends up in a dark landscape and starts running through a forest of dead trees. Shadowy figures appear from behind them. The camera changes positions so it's in front of him, following him, ect._

Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)

_He continues running, and after a while, ends up running towards a canyon. He slides to a stop, then, looks back to see the dark figures coming after him, so he move back, then takes a running leap._

Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet my end 

_The camera moves below him to show a slow-motion shot of him jumping over the canyon and then the camera returns to its normal speed and position as shadowy figures surround him. They are none other than the Xaiolin monks and his former friends. Rai slides to a stop, then runs another way. The camera follows him._

Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)

Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)

_Suddenly, the ground starts cracking, and rises up. Rai begins jumping from platform to platform._

Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die) 

Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide

(Though they're screaming your name)

_He jumps on one platform, and teeters on the edge. Suddenly, the platform breaks, and he begins falling._

Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)

_As he falls, the giant Dojo appears, and on his back are the other dragon Warriors. Kimiko holds out her hand, apparently wanting Rai to grab it, so she can pull him to the safety of the light. He tries, but black tentacles shoot out of nowhere and drag him into the darkness.  
_  
Servatis a pereculum.  
Servatis a maleficum

Servatis a pereculum.  
Servatis a maleficum

_The camera closes in on his face, then pulls out to reveal he is lying on his bed in a fetal position. The sheets are kicked back, and the pillows have been knocked off, so apparently, he was dreaming the whole thing. The camera slowly pulls out as the song fades. Then fade to black._

Servatis a pereculum.  
Servatis a maleficum

Servatis a pereculum.  
Servatis a maleficum

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So . . . what did you guys think? I don't know too much about the show, so I gave it my best shot. But if you want to see anything changed, just put it in your review, and I'll see what I can do.

Ja ne!

Gijinka Renamon


End file.
